Demi-démon
by Lurama
Summary: Alors le Démon renard a 9 queues avec les poils marron et les yeux violé c'est Chaos le frère de Kyubi et Lyubi et l'autre Démon renard a 9 queues avec les poils bleu et blanc et les yeux rouge c'est Lyubi la sœur au 2 ruko Uzumaki n'est pas une enfants comme les autres!Non elle et spéciale!


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapitre 1:Académie ninja/strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dans une des classe de l'académie ninja de Konoha , une jeune fille a le regard dans le vide , elle a de magnifique cheveux blond , des yeux bleu avec un peu de rouge et la pupille des yeux fendu noir , elle a un t-sheert rouge par dessus une veste noire ou et dessiné un renard a 9 queues en rouge , un short blanc , des chaussure de ninja noir , un foulard blanc ou il y a un renard a 9 queues rouge au cou.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Le feu ... le vent ... et l'eau ... qu'es que sa veut dire?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Soudain , des cries retenti non loin , a la porte d'entré se trouver un beau ténébreux , il avait des cheveux corbeau , des yeux onyx , le teint pâle , il portait un t-sheert bleu avec le symbole des Uchiwa au dos , un pantacourt blanc et des chaussure de ninja bleu , il était entourer par une multitude de fille , une fois sortis il alla s'asseoir a côté de Naruko qui regardait désormais par la fenêtre , Naruko ne remarqua pas la présence du jeune Uchiwa et continuer a marmonner sa phrase.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Le feu ... le vent ... et l'eau ... qu'es que sa veut dire?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Une douce voix chuchota a l'oreille de Naruko.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Katon pour le feu , Fûton pour le vent et Suiton pour l'eau!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko tourna la tête en direction de cette douce voix pour voir Sasuke.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Qu'es-que tu fais la?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:C'est ma place!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Je croyez que t'a place était a l'autre bout du rang?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Elle était!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko ne répondit rien et retourna son attention a l'extérieur , Sasuke était un peu désespérer par la jeune fille , quand une jeune fille alla se placé devant le bureau de Naruko , elle avait des cheveux rose , des yeux émeraude , elle portait une robe rose coupé au cuisse , un ligince noir et des chaussure ninja bleu.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Hé!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko n'entendit même pas Sakura trop absorbé par ses penser , Sasuke frappa légèrement les hanches de Naruko avec son coude , Naruko tourna la tête vers Sasuke , elle affichait une grimace , Sasuke passa sa main sous la veste et le t-sheert de Naruko pour sentir qu'elle avait des bandages , doucement il lui caressa l'endroit ou il l'avait légèrement frapper , la grimace disparut du visage de Naruko , elle posa sa tête sur son bureau en face de Sakura et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette instant de bonheur , quand soudain une voix l'interpella.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Oh je t'ai parler!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko ouvrir les yeux , en ce disant de plus tard casser la tête a ce chewing-gum.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Quoi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Tu vois pas que tu dérange!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Non pourquoi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko comprit bien vite ce que voulait dire Sakura.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Tu m'a piquer ma place!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Non puisque je m'assois toujours la!Avoue plutôt que tu veut être a côté de Sasuke-kun comme tu le dis si bien!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke enrager , elle fulminer de frapper Naruko , quand elle leva le poings elle sentit qu'un regard glacial venait de se posé sur elle , Sakura commença a prendre peur , elle tourna la tête pour découvrir que ce regard glacial lui a était envoyer par Sasuke , Sakura baissa son poings apeurer , c'est a ce moment que Iruka arriva , Sakura retourna a sa place , Sasuke continuer de caresser doucement Naruko , jusqu'à qu'elle lui prend la main et lui retire , un peu triste Sasuke du retirer sa main , le cour commença enfin.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Bien!Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Dojustus!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tous était attentif.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Il existe 3 Dojustu , le Sharingan qui appartient au clan Uchiwa , le Byakugan qui appartient a clan Hyuga et le Rinnengan que certain Uzumaki pourrait posséder ou les Uchiwas après avoir subit un énorme choc , c'est a se moment qu'il échangerait l'un de leur Sharingan contre leur Rinnengan , mais aucun Uchiwa n'est jamais parvenue a l'avoir!Bien es-que quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'elle et le Dojustu ultime?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko leva la main.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Oui Naruko!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Le Dojustu ultime et le Rinnengan!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Parfaitement!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Elle la dit car c'est le Dojustu que certain membre de son clan peut avoir!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Non Sakura!Elle a dit car elle connaiser la réponse!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Après ce cours , la cloche sonna , tout élève alla manger , Naruko était séparer des autres , elle manger avec Sasuke il l'avait supplié et insister pour manger avec elle.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~ Flash Back ~strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko allais se levé quand quelque chose retiens son bras , ce qui lui du une grimace , elle se tourna vers sa source de douleur pour voir que c'était Sasuke.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Je voudrait te parler!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko se rassis et écouta notre très cher Uchiwa.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Naruko es-que tu voudrait bien ... manger avec moi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Je préfère rester un peu seul.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Mais tu et toujours seul!Tu n'a pas un seul ami!Tu passe t'est journée a regarder les autres enfants jouer et ce qui ont des amies avec une mine triste!Alors je me disais que si je mangeais avec toi que peut être tu sourirais!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Bon j'accepte.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~ Fin Flash Back ~strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko qui voulait profiter de la pose pour manger pour parler avec Kyubi , ces plans se sont briser a cause d'un Uchiwa , elle soupira.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Pourquoi tu voulais manger avec moi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Les joue de l'Uchiwa prit une jolie couleur rose.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:P ... parce que j'avait envie.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko se doutait de quelque chose.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Tu bégaye , tu rougis!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:P ... pas du tout!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Tu t'est entendu?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire , lui dire ou éloigner le sujet?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Pourquoi je rougirais face a toi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke c'était calmé.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:C'est vrai ... pourquoi tu rougirais face a moi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke sentait qu'il avait fait du mal a Naruko ... et a lui au passage , la cloche sonna , tout le monde rentrer en classe , Sasuke ne voulait pas lâcher Naruko et décida de se remettre a côté d'elle , Naruko sortis un petit livre de sa poche et commença a le lire , curieux , Sasuke lis discrètement le livre que Naruko venait de sortir.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Élémentsspan/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emI éléments basique pour les ninjas , ou affinité , les affinités basique sont les suivante:em/p  
>ul<br>liemLa maîtrise du feu appeler Katon ; le Katon et l'élément basique des Uchiwa , il permet d'utilisé des technique lier au feu ou appeler des technique Katon./em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"La maîtrise du vent appeler Fûton ; le Fûton et un élément basique asser rare a avoir , il permet d'utilisé des technique lier au vent ou appeler des technique Fûton.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"La maîtrise de l'eau appeler Suiton ; le Suiton et un élément asser commun , il permet d'utilisé des technique lier a l'eau ou appeler des technique Suiton.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"La maîtrise de la foudre appeler Raiton ; le Raiton n'est si commun que sa , il permet d'utilisé des technique lier a la foudre ou appeler des technique Raiton.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"La maîtrise de la terre appeler Doton : le Doton et plutôt utilisé par des ninjas du village de Iwa no satō ou Iwagakure no satō , il permet d'utilisé des technique lier a la terre ou appeler des technique Doton.em/li  
>ul  
>p style="text-align: center;"emOn peut connaître son élément ou ses éléments grâce a des feuilles spéciale , on fait passé un peu de son chakra dans la feuille et elle changent selon l'élément posséder , voici les changement des feuille selon l'élément posséder:em/p  
>ul<br>liemLorsque la feuille se brûle , c'est la maîtrise du feu appeler Katon./em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Lorsque la feuille se coupe en deux , c'est la maîtrise du vent appeler Fûton.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Lorsque la feuille s'humidifie , c'est la maîtrise de l'eau appeler Suitonem/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Lorsque la feuille se froisse , c'est la maîtrise de la foudre appeler Raiton.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Lorsque la feuille s'effrite , c'est la maîtrise de la terre appeler Doton.em/li  
>ul  
>p style="text-align: center;"emEn fusionnent 2 éléments on peut en crée un nouveau , voici la liste des éléments et de leur fusion:em/p  
>ul<br>liemBakuton (manipulation des explosions) et maîtriser seulement par les membres de l'Unité spéciale des explosions d'Iwa , les technique utilisé par le Bakuton sont des technique élémentaire (transmit de génération en génération)./em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Enton (manipulation des brasiers) est une nature de chakra héréditaire avancée du clan Uchiwa , leur permettant de manipuler les flammes noires , cette élément serait une fusion avec le Katon et un autre encore inconnue.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Futton (manipulation de la vapeur)est la branche de techniques élémentaires exploitant la combinaison du Katon et du Suiton pour créer une vapeur extrêmement corrosive capable de tout faire fondre. L'utilisateur peut maîtriser le taux d'acidité de la vapeur.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Hyôton (manipulation de la glace) est une branche de techniques élémentaires combinant le Suiton et le Fûton pour permettre à l'utilisateur) de créer de la glace qu'il peut manipuler à volonté. em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Inton (manipulation du yin à la base énergétique) , le Chakra Yin ou Inton , vient de l'énergie spirituelle alimentant l'imagination. Il permet de créer une forme à partir du néant.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Jiton (manipulation du magnétisme) , il peut être utile de magnétiser une arme, afin de créer un champ magnétique autour de la personne que touchera cette arme. Les prochaines attaques magnétiques seront ainsi automatiquement dirigées sur lui. Il peut également permettre de manipuler des métaux réduits en poussière afin de les utiliser de multiples manières.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Mokuton (manipulation du bois) il semble que le Mokuton ait un effet particulier sur les Bijûs et leurs hôtes : en effet, la nature de bois a le pouvoir d'inhiber le chakra d'un démon par des techniques spéciales. Les plantes sont implacables, la puissance de la terre alliée à la fluidité de l'eau génère une affinité permettant de neutraliser des ninjas, s'infiltrer tout en finesse, maîtriser un démon furieux ou encore dresser une protection extrêmement résistante. Quant aux possibilités hors combat, elles sont pratiquement illimitées, puisque le Mokuton permet de modifier l'environnement.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Ranton (manipulation de l'orage) désigne l'ensemble des techniques combinant le Suiton et le Raiton. Il permet de créer des faisceaux d'énergie pouvant être dirigés vers l'ennemi.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Shakuton (manipulation de la chaleur) est une branche de techniques élémentaires combinant le Katon avec le Futon. Elle permet à l'utilisateur de faire monter la température à l'aide du chakra jusqu'à de très hautes chaleurs capables de faire évaporer l'eau d'un corps.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Shôton (manipulation du cristal) le Shôton est l'art d'utiliser le Cristal , le Shôton permet de créer des cristaux de différentes formes tous très durs et tranchants à cause de la forte densité moléculaire du Shôton. Nous ne savons pas de quelle fusion élémentaires est fait le shôton.em/li  
>liem style="text-align: center;"Yôton (manipulation de la lave) est la branche de techniques élémentaires combinant le Katon et le Doton afin de créer des torrents de lave pouvant quasiment tout carboniser sur leur passage.em/li  
>ul  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko remarqua bien évidemment que Sasuke lisser son livre discrètement.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Je te gêne?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke eux peur , il commencer légèrement a rougir.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:P ... pas du tout!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Ben tu me le dis!Et t'avait ça me le dire si tu voulais tellement lire mon livre!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke ne répondit rien , le reste de la journée se passa comme tout les jours , une fois rentré Naruko se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Et il fallait qu'il me touche mes bandages!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko retira ses bandages des bras , des jambes et des hanches pour en remettre , elle descendis au salon ou 3 renards la rejoignit , ils venait du jardin.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Chaos:Alors cette journée?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Mouais ...p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kyubi:Il c'est passé quelque chose non?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Sasuke a manger avec moi ...p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lyubi:Cool ... mais y a pas que sa!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Il ma aussi touché un de mes bras et mes hanches!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Chaos:Explique!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~ Flash Back ~strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Hé!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko n'entendit même pas Sakura trop absorbé par ses penser , Sasuke frappa légèrement les hanches de Naruko avec son coude , Naruko tourna la tête vers Sasuke , elle affichait une grimace , Sasuke passa sa main sous la veste et le t-sheert de Naruko pour sentir qu'elle avait des bandages , doucement il lui caressa l'endroit ou il l'avait légèrement frapper , la grimace disparut du visage de Naruko , elle posa sa tête sur son bureau en face de Sakura et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette instant de bonheur , quand soudain une voix l'interpella.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Oh je t'ai parler!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko ouvrir les yeux , en ce disant de plus tard casser la tête a ce chewing gum.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Quoi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Tu vois pas que tu dérange!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Non pourquoi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko comprit bien vite ce que voulait dire Sakura.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Tu m'a piquer ma place!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Non puisque je m'assois toujours la!Avoue plutôt que tu veut être a côté de Sasuke-kun comme tu le dis si bien!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke enrager , elle fulminer de frapper Naruko , quand elle leva le poings elle sentit qu'un regard glacial venait de se posé sur elle , Sakura commença a prendre peur , elle tourna la tête pour découvrir que ce regard glacial lui a était envoyer par Sasuke , Sakura baissa son poings apeurer , c'est a ce moment que Iruka arriva , Sakura retourna a sa place , Sasuke continuer de caresser doucement Naruko , jusqu'à qu'elle lui prend la main et lui retire , un peu triste Sasuke du retirer sa main , le cour commença enfin.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Bien!Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Dojustus!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Tous était attentif.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Il existe 3 Dojustu , le Sharingan qui appartient au clan Uchiwa , le Byakugan qui appartient a clan Hyuga et le Rinnengan que certain Uzumaki pourrait posséder ou les Uchiwas après avoir subit un énorme choc , c'est a se moment qu'il échangerait l'un de leur Sharingan contre leur Rinnengan , mais aucun Uchiwa n'est jamais parvenue a l'avoir!Bien es-que quelqu'un pourrait me dire qu'elle et le Dojustu ultime?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko leva la main.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Oui Naruko!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Le Dojustu ultime et le Rinnengan!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Parfaitement!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sakura:Elle la dit car c'est le Dojustu que certain membre de son clan peut avoir!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Iruka:Non Sakura!Elle a dit car elle connaiser la réponse!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Après ce cours , la cloche sonna , tout élève alla manger , Naruko était séparer des autres , elle manger avec Sasuke il l'avait supplié et insister pour manger avec elle.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~ Flash Back ~strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko allais se levé quand quelque chose retiens son bras , ce qui lui du une grimace , elle se tourna vers sa source de douleur pour voir que c'était Sasuke.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Je voudrait te parler!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko se rassis et écouta notre très cher Uchiwa.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Naruko es-que tu voudrait bien ... manger avec moi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Je préfère rester un peu seul.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Mais tu et toujours seul!Tu n'a pas un seul ami!Tu passe t'est journée a regarder les autres enfants jouer et ce qui ont des amies avec une mine triste!Alors je me disais que si je mangeais avec toi que peut être tu sourirais!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Bon j'accepte.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~ Fin Flash Back ~strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko qui voulait profiter de la pose pour manger pour parler avec Kyubi , ces plans se sont briser a cause d'un Uchiwa , elle soupira.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Pourquoi tu voulais manger avec moi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Les joue de l'Uchiwa prit une jolie couleur rose.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:P ... parce que j'avait envie.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko se doutait de quelque chose.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Tu bégaye , tu rougis!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:P ... pas du tout!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:Tu t'est entendu?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire , lui dire ou éloigner le sujet?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke:Pourquoi je rougirais face a toi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke c'était calmé.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Naruko:C'est vrai ... pourquoi tu rougirais face a moi?p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sasuke sentait qu'il avait fait du mal a Naruko ... et a lui au passage.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong~ Fin Flash Back ~strong/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kyubi:Sa c'est un truck!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Lyubi:Et il c'est aussi assis a côté de toi!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Chaos:Ou va le monde!p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Et c'est sur cette phrase que la journée se passa mieux pour Naruko.p 


End file.
